The present invention is concerned with a resilient hinge for a frame for eyeglasses comprising two knuckles, of which the first one is designed for being fastened to the front part of the frame and of which the second one is designed for being connected to a side piece by means of a resilient device, this device having a hollow into which is mounted slidably an extension of the second knuckle, which extension is subjected to the action of a spring, in such a manner as to bias resiliently a front part of the hollow against at least one part of the first knuckle, acting as a cam, to define stop positions for the side piece.
A hinge of this type is described in document FR 2609816. Considering the fact that in this type of hinge, the front part of the housing for the spring is biased against the other knuckle with a considerable force, both the knuckle and the housing are frequently damaged, in particular, when the frame is made of a material which is fragile, which tends to block, which is easily deteriorated by compression or which has a low resistance to friction, as it is the case, for example, of frames made of titanium or of titanium alloys.